Morning Music
Morning Music is the thirty-fifth episode of Blue's Clues from the Fifth Season. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Shoehorn *Rooster *Unnamed Pink Shoe *Magenta *Boris (cameo) *Polka Dots (cameo) Summary Joe invites the viewers inside to learn about what to do in the morning. Recap The episode begins with Joe, having just woken up, inviting the viewers to the house. After Joe sings to wake up Blue, she goes to the bathroom as Joe sings The Toilet Song. Blue then decides to play Blue's Clues so Joe and the viewers can figure out what they want to do outside. Joe then flushes the pawprint away. Joe then gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer, who is stretching. After singing the Blue's Clues Theme Song, Joe finds the first clue, a sidewalk, and draws it in his notebook. Joe and Blue then have breakfast while singing The Breakfast Song and brush their teeth while singing the Toothbrush Tango. Later, Joe finds the second clue, a bike, and draws it in his notebook. Upon returning to the bedroom, Joe gets dressed with help from Tickety and Sidetable. Once he got dressed, it is mailtime and Joe runs to the living room to sing the Mailtime song. Once Mailbox arrives, he is asleep, but Joe wakes him up. Mailbox then sends Joe a letter, which inside the video letter, some kids are preparing to go to school. After the video letter, Joe says he forgot to put on his shoes. Joe and Blue skidoo into the shoe catalog, where they meet Shoehorn and a pink shoe, who teach Joe how to put on his shoes and tie them. Once Joe has his shoes on, he finds the last clue, Magenta's house, and draws it in his notebook. Joe then runs to the Thinking Chair and says the answer was Riding a bike to Magenta's house. Joe and Blue then put on their helmets and get on their bicycles, then they meet Magenta at her house and sing the So Long Song, and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the second time that Magenta's House was a clue. The first time it happened was from Magenta Gets Glasses. *Shannon George is unlisted in the credits. *This is only the episode to hear the rooster crowing. *This is the second time Joe is seen with pajamas on. The first time was in Bedtime Business. **It's a definite possibility for this episode to air a year later after Bedtime Business. *This is the only episode where a character is shown flushing the toilet, which was Blue. *Randy Travis provides the voice of Shoehorn. *This is the only episode where the host and the viewers sing a duet about finding a clue each time they find them. *The way Joe wakes Mailbox up is similar to Steve getting Mailbox to deliver the mail in Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!. * This is the only time Magenta's House is a talking clue. Gallery Joe sings The Toilet Song.png hqdefault_2.jpg|When Joe gets a clue Joe brushing his teeth.png Joe about to put on his shirt.png Joe puts on his shirt incorrectly.png Vv8Lt2smMfE.hqdefault.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_Sleeping.jpg 00337a89166450efd40ca2d6e58cc5c2.jpg Magenta's House.png Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue Shirt Category:Red Shirt Category:Yellow Shirt Category:Orange Shirt Category:Green Shirt Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House Category:Talking Clues